Kudelia Aina Bernstein
is a character that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Appearance Kudelia is seen in many outfits throughout the series. Her main outfit is a long red Victorian style dress with a dark grey neck ribbon and brown high boots. When going out or attending meetings for formal occasions she wears a business suit which is a dark navy blazer, white shirt and red tie. She also wears dark navy shorts with high knee socks possibly due to being in Space so if she were to wear a skirt they wont float upwards. Sometimes when busy in the base and helping others she wears a white shirt with a pair of army fatigues. Personality & Character Kudelia is a strong willed, courageous woman who is willing to risk her life to fight for her ideals and protect those precious to her. She has a great love for Mars and its people, causing her to start Mar's bid for independence from Earth. Her sheltered life gave her a somewhat naive perspective about the suffering of the Martian people. It was only after travelling with Tekkadan did she develop a greater worldly understanding of the problems Martians suffered. Throughout her time with Tekkadan, she develops close bonds with the mercenary group, especially Mikazuki and Atra. She is a pacifist by nature, always looking for the best solution with the least bloodshed. She aspires to be a symbol of hope for the people of Mars. Skills & Abilities She has an excellent academic record, majoring in history and economics. Befitting her title as "The Maiden of Revolution", Kudelia has proven to be a very charismatic orator, capable of pacifying an entire Gjallarhorn fleet through her words alone. History Kudelia Aina Bernstein is the daughter of Norman Bernstein who represents Mars' Chryse Autonomous Region. Her mother is Norman's second wife, Tomomi Bernstein. In her second year, she visited Noachis as a representative of Chryse College and made a speech calling for cooperation between the various regions seeking independence. After this Naochis July Assembly, the independence movements were stirred up and she gained many followers among them. Chryse Guard Security, a private security company, was hired to escort her to Earth. This job was continued after the company was reformed into Tekkadan. Relationships ;Mikazuki Augus She has a crush on Mikazuki. ;Atra Mixta ;Fumitan Admoss Gallery 11498-892280319.jpg|Kudelia's face profile. 292807.jpg|Kudelia in the first episode. CharaStandPlate-KudeliaAinaBernstein.jpg|Chara Stand Plate Kudelia Aina Bernstein 4 (6).jpg|Kudelia: IBO Season 2. Gundam Tekketsu no Orphans - 16 - Large 02.jpg Gundam Tekketsu no Orphans - 16 - Large 05.jpg Notes & Trivia *In the February 2016 issue of Newtype magainze, Kudelia Aina Bernstein was ranked the fourth best female character.NewType Magazine February 2016 *She and Claudia Peer from Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt both have the same English voice actor, Cherami Leigh. *Kudelia is similar to Relena Peacecraft from New Mobile Report: Gundam Wing in many ways. Both share the same pacifist nature and want the best for both sides of their respective conflicts. Both also hold a high position in society. Both also resemble each other in outward appearance; the main similarity being that they are both blondes and have a similar hairstyle, although this only comes in the later versions of the series for Relena. References Category:Tekkadan